


What Dean Wants

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabble before Zeke comes in and ruins everything, because I was so mad at this episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dean Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is about six weeks late, but I only just got around to finishing it because procrastination is about the only thing I'm good at. 
> 
> It's also the first thing I've ever posted in public.  
> Thanks to Kelly for that one.

"I can't do this anymore." Two heads whipped around to look at Dean. "I mean the girl, and the whole... well, fuck. Everything. I'm just so tired. Sammy," he turned to look at his brother, "I want you to go to school. I want you to find a nice girl and settle down, get married, have kids. I want you to be happy." Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean's attention had shifted to Cas. The ex-angel was staring at him as though trying to read his mind. "And you- oh Cas, I just want to kiss you." 

And with that, he knew he had started something he couldn't back out of. He was going to finish this now, regardless of whether Sam was in the room or not. "I wish I could show you that not all of humanity is bad. It's not all cold and hungry and desperate. There's warmth and kindness and love and -"

"Dean," He didn't realize he'd been staring at the floor until his chin was tipped up. "You have." Then lips were on his, soft but demanding and tears were in his eyes and he didn't care that maybe Sam was still there, or maybe Kevin would walk in. The world could burn down without him knowing, because this was Cas. Just him and Cas. He wound a hand around the back of the other man's neck, pulling him closer, silently begging him not to leave. Cas opened to him, and Dean pulled him into his lap, flicking his tongue into Cas' mouth. Their teeth clashed and Dean traced little circles on Cas' tongue with his own. He wanted to shove the shirt off Cas' shoulders, he wanted to touch him, to pick him up and carry him back to his room, but the clearing of a throat pulled him back to reality. 

He drew back slowly from Cas, bititng his lip at the flushed and flustered man in front of him. The voice that spoke was Sam's, but not.

"Dean, we need to talk."


End file.
